On a Beach
by Lavern Alpha Logan Rose
Summary: XMFC, divorce scene. What if Charles had said something different? What if he had told Erik how he felt? Yes this story is Cherik, if you don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are welcome. This Story attacked it's author in the middle of the night, grammar is probably off, but if you can get past that, then enjoy. Flames are also welcome as a review.


This story literally woke me up in the middle of the night. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I hope you enjoy my mind spitting up on itself. If you want more, please let me know, reviews are awesome! lots of love-Rose

Time on the beach seemed to come to a screeching halt. Erik stood, one hand outstretched, prepared to launch the missiles with the flick of his wrist.

"Erik, please, stop this." Charles' voice rings out through the defining silence on the beach. No one dares to say anything.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop." Erik's rough accented voice shoots back. Charles begins to panic, with the helmet on the telepath has no way to know what Erik is planning, is unable to feel the all too comforting presence of the mettle-benders mind. At first, Charles think of comparing Erik to Shaw, but thinks better, knowing that the idea will only infuriate the older man. Then Charles thinks that the men are only following orders, but again Charles pushes away the idea and labels it as "the worst kind of bad". Finally, out of ideas and desperation, Charles stumbles forward and roughly places his hands on the sides of that dammed helmet, looks the much taller man in the eye, and whispers "because I love you" so only Erik can hear, before placing his lips on those of the older man.

Charles can feel Erik seize up underneath his touch when their lips meet, can hear the collective intake of breath from behind him, but Charles does not care. Slowly, the telepath moves his hands to the nape of Erik's neck, just below the edge of the helmet, and lets them rest there. With touch reestablished, Charles can hear once again the swarm of thoughts that flow through Erik's mind, and while the main feeling in the other man's head is a rushed jumble of _thehellohmygodCharleswhathowlong_, underneath there is a steady flow of_ hopewonderpainsurpriseloveCharlesCharlesCharles, Charles…oh god, Charles_.

Faintly, Charles can hear the sound of the missiles exploding, but he really can't be brought to care. Erik's lips are moving over his own and two strong hands are pulling their bodies closer, Charles can see nothing but the man who has plagued his dreams for the last three months. Finally, the kiss deepens from something chaste to something much more fierily, and in the process, the helmet on Erik's head is removed by Charles to permit better access to Erik's mouth. After what seems like an hour, Charles pulls away; lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Erik is panting, forehead resting atop of Charles' head.

_Alright, I'll stop. I'll stay with you if you want; As long as you will let me stay, if you want me to stay_. Erik's voice rings like a chorus of bells in Charles' head, a welcome sound after having gone without the calming presence of Erik.

_Erik_, Charles responds, _of course you can stay. I want you to stay_.

Gently pulling away, Charles and Erik are surprised to find themselves kneeling on the beach. Gradually, Charles realizes that all of his children and those of Shaw's teem have been watching, and quite suddenly, Charles is also aware of the military presence that now wants he and his small family dead. Standing up, Charles moves to the edge of the beach and places a finger to his temple. Reaching out, Charles can feel the open minds of the fleet of America and Russia. Like pulling sand through straw, Charles easily wipes away the hundreds of memories. Reaching even further out, Charles pulls at the minds of those government officials in America, Russia, and across the world who would use mutants for their own purposes. Because, dam it all, Erik was right about what the humans would do. But now, at least for the time being, mutant kind is safe, Charles' family is safe, from the persecution.


End file.
